kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest III The 6 Sages' Misson, find the 6th Lost Legacy
This is the sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest 2. Same as before, all gameplay and character custumization remain the same. You can still go online and fight against, and work with your friends. Now the game comes with a micro phone so you can talk to your friends. You can now have up to 6 party members. There might be some scenes that aren't PG, all of them aren't important so the story will tell you where the non PG stuff begins and when it ends, so don't worry about missing out on anything important Story 2 months have passed since the war, making it 1 year since the first journey began. The Player is now 15 years old. He/She continues to training and makes good progress in training. Cade has now started to stay in the Brightfull plains to watch over the Player. Player: I think it's time I went to help Ventus comeplete his task, Master. Master Xesthan: I agree, that task holds much importance, although I heard Ventus won't be back to the Land of Depature for another week. Do something around here train, play video games, watch a movie, something. You've worked hard on your training. (7weeks later) Player: I'm leaving now, Master. Master Xesthan: I wish safe travels for you on your journey. (The Player gets on to the gummi ship and gets to the Land of Depature.) The Player makes it to the Land of Depature. Player: Ventus! Where are you? Aqua: Hey it's you! Player: Aqua! Have you seen Ventus? Aqua: Yeah, he and Terra are sparring right now *points foward* Aqua: Keep going straight and you'll get there. Player: Thanks. Aqua: Is it about, his misson? Player: Yeah, since it involves the 6 Lost Legacies. Although, 5 of us have been found we just need to the 6th. Aqua: Alright, I'm coming with you. *Aqua has joined the Party* Player: Ventus! It's time! Ventus: It's about time. Terra, let's stop for now and get going. Player: Now, we just need to make a stop at Destiny Islands and get Riku. *Terra and Ventus have joined the party* (The Gummiship travels to Destiny Islands) Riku: So it's the misson right? Terra: Yeah. Riku: Then what are we wasting time for? Let's get going. (On the gummiship) Ventus: I found out how we can find the 6th Legacy. It requires this crystal. *shows a Crystal with all names of the 6 Legacies written* Aqua: Where did you get that? Ventus: During the party following defeat of the Unmortal Souls, I asked Jin if he had anything about my task. He have me some books and journals left by him. Useing his journal, I was able to find this. Terra: How does it work? Ventus: Depending on how many Legacies touch the crystal the signal gets stronger. We'll put this on the Gummi Ship accessing board, then we touch it and the signal appears on the screen. Player: Ok. *All 5 of them touch the Crystal* ..................... SIGNAL Riku: It's appeared on the world map! Aqua: It looks like the location is far. Terra: We'll have to travel through worlds to get a pathway there. Ventus: The nearest world is, Beast's Castle. Player: I never thought we would go there. *cutscene ends* Player: The sky is dark, and there's a red light coming from 4 locations! *red and black creatures* Riku: What are those things? *fights off the enemies*(The Party runs to where one of the red lights are coming from. It's from church that's burning to the ground) Priest: Those creatures destroyed all of the churches! Terra: There's more them! *The Party dispatches of the enemies* Aqua: What are those things? Priest: They are demons! Ventus: Are you describing what they are or are they really demons? Priest: They are actually called demons. The ones you got rid of were the lesser ones. They've been destroying churches in many worlds across the universe. Everytime they destroy a church, a red light appears. Riku: Are they like the heartless? How are demons created? Priest: A demon is created everytime a person prays to the Inferno. Player: Sounds like the Inferno Army Cade told us about,but they were wiped out a long time ago. Ventus: Perhaps these are remainents of some kind. Riku: Yeah. Priest: There's a demon in that Castle. *points to a Castle* Aqua: That doesn't look anything like Beast's Castle. Priest: The Beast has been tracking him. I don't know what goes on in there. Player: We'll take care of it. *10 minutes later after fighting more demons, they make it to the Castle* (The camera shows Beast fighting demons) Terra: Bloody demons. *Aqua uses thunder on the demons* Beast:*sees their keyblades* 5 keyblade wielders? I see.....you're here because of the demons. Ventus: Kind of. Player: What castle is this anyway? Beast: This castle has been abondoned for years, it's long forgotten. Riku: Do you have any idea where the Demon you're tracking down is? Beast: I saw it heading foward. We should find it before it escapes. *11 minutes later* Beast" Foot prints........ He headed left for the dungen. *8 minutes later* (in the insanely large dungen, you see someone in a grayish-black cloack and a mask that looks like Vanitas' helmet* ???: Keyblade wielders, Beast. Not matter how many times you try, you can't defeat demons. They'll just keep coming back. Terra: Why are you demons doing this? ???: You think I'll just ell you everything, even in the beginning of a game? *laughs evily* Let's see if you can stand up to this! *summons a large Demon Boss, a battle starts* *the stragety of the battle is to try and hit his head, and block his blasts. The party wins* Player: Get back here! Fight me! *the Player swings their keyblade, then the Player and ??? exchange clash blades* ???: You're as powerful as they say, we will meet again. *escapes in a dark corridor* Aqua: What was he? Terra: I sensed evil energy, it wasn't darkness. Maybe this is the aura of a demon. Beast: He seems to be a high ranking demon, even to wield a keyblade. *all 5 of their keyblades glow, and the Party unlocks the world's gate* Beast: Your help is apprecited, thank you. Ventus: No problem. *they get on the gummi ship for the next world, Traverse Town* The party is seen in the 1st District, the town looks the same as it did in KH1. Riku: This place looks the same as the last time I came here. Player: You came to Traverse town? Riku: Yeah, when Xehanort was my master. Terra:*sees demons walking around and disappear* It looks like the demons got here to. Aqua: We should search around, the demons might be up to something. Ventus: Riku, are there any churches here? Riku: Not that I'm aware of. Terra: Still, we need to search. Everyone: Right. *20 minutes later, when in the 2nd District, the party hears a voice behind them* ???: What are you tresspassers doing here? Player and Riku: Tidus?(This Tidus is more like the one from FF10) Tidus: You can't fool me, I know all of you are demons! Terra: Calm down, we aren't demons. Ventus: There's no need to fight. Tidus: Lies! *takes out a Buster Sword* Aqua: The buster sword? Player: No, it's different. Tidus: Here I come! *The Player fights him 1 on 1 and easily defeats him* Player: Tidus, are you alright. Tidus: Riku, *looks at Player* paperboy! Player: ._. . Ventus: Papperboy? Player: Tidus and I met when I was the papper boy back on the islands. Not only that, that's all he calls me. Riku: What are you doing here? Tidus: I'm just staying at a hotel tonight. I saw that you were wondering about this sword, you see it's not actually a buster sword. It's just an enchanted longsword that looks like the buster sword, but has different abillities from it, as you witnessed. So what are you guys doing here? *They explain* Tidus: No wonder you've been gone for a year. *A demon in red armor appears* Tidus: Aym! It's time you showed yourself! Aym: If it isn't Tidus, we didn't get to finish our last battle*summons demons around the party*,but that will have to wait! IF you exuse me, I have churches to destroy. Riku: Wait! Player: Argh! *his head hurts and he sees flashes of Cade Septim in Traverse Town of him fighting, a battle, and healing the wonded* Aqua: Are you alright? Player: I'm fine. *after the party defeats the demons* Terra: Demons are in all the districts! Ventus: We better get rid of them before finding Aym. *1 hour later* Player: How can Aym find a church if noone knows how to find a church here? Riku: I heard there of being 2 datapads that if brought together, the map of the whole world appears. Aqua: Then we have to find it before he does. (They are more districts in Traverse Town so there are 10 districts) *much more time passes and the Party finally gets the map* Terra: If we destroy the data pads, then he'll never find it. *a demon snatches it and gives to Aym* Aym: Fools........*goes through a corridor of darkness* Riku: The data pad says the church is below the 10th District underground. (later) Tidus: It's to late, he's already destroyed the church! Aym: It's time disposed of you all. Tidus: You can't fight all six of us! Aym: That's why I'm doing this *a barrier appears and only the Player, Ventus, and Tidus can fight Aym and the battle starts* *He fights with an axe and uses his size as an advantage so be careful, the Party wins* Aym: Darn it!*fades* *the Player's and Ventus' keyblades glow and they unlock the gate* Next World, Olympous Colluessem. On the way to Olympous Colluessuem..... WARNING: This paragraoh isn'tPG} The Player uses the screen to contact Jack and sees Jin instead. Player: Jin, where's Jack? Jin: The funny thing is, Valkara found him and starting making out with him against his will, eventually forcing him into a relationship by having them both wear magic gloves. Valkara must be raping him as we speak. Player: Isn't it against Light Order laws to Rape? Jin: No, expect you aren't supose to do it to the same gender. *screen switches too Jack* Jack:*he's wearing a towel over his body and his no cloths.* Help Valkara raping me! Help! Valkara: Oh I will help you, honey. Jack: Please help! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screen goes away* Player: Okay............................I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight................................ The party has landed in the colluessum and the camera shows Phil. Player: Phil! Phil: How long has it been, 1 year? Player: Has Hades been up to anything? Phil: No, he's been trapped in the underworld with Malificent, there's no way out for any of them. Anyway, we're opening up another tournement. You'll have to win 20 matches this time, and every 5th round you will face a boss. It starts in 2 days. So you might want to try chagllenging these guys over here. *the camera shows 4 teams of 5 people* Player and Ventus: Yeah, let's go! *they run off* Aqua: They always go without even asking us......... ( The first team is a gruop of knights, the 2nd team is with werewolf, the people in the 3rd are vampires, and the 4th has lizard people) * a demon trys to attack Aqua,but she counters before it can strike* Riku: These things just keep coming! *after battle* Player: Let's go beat Hades up for the fun of it! Ven, Riku, and Terra: Yeah! *The Player and Riku get into organization cloaks whilte Ven and Terra get into armor and run towards the Underworld* Aqua: What is up with people today. *takes out the script and reads it* They didn't even follow the script! Guys! We're suppose rent a room then get training from Phil! ............................ Fine, I'll just rent a room and catch up with them. (30 minutes later after defeating hundreds of demons, Aqua finally catches up with them as they get to Hades' Castle) Player: Hey it's Cerberus, Ice Titan, and Rock Titan! Hi, did you know I'm the reason why're dead? *They get angry* *Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Ven get away* Player: What the heck? Riku: Good luck fighting them yourself! In the meanwhile, we'll be beating up Hades! Player: Oh why? *The Player easily wins* (20 minutes later he meets up with the Party* Ventus: Hades' room is right here. Warning: The Following might not be PG, when NON- PG SCENE appears you can continue reading. *Terra opens the door* Everyone: My eyes! (The camera shows Hades and Malificent in bed doing...........well you can pretty much tell. Don't worry, they have their clothes on) Malificent: Get out! We're busy! Everyone: ............................ Hades: Let us have some privacy! Terra: We need something. *Hades and Malificent get out of bed* NON-PG SCENE ENDS Hades: What do you want? Player: Can we fight and beat both of you up for the heck of it! Hades: There's no way you can beat me on own domain,but Malificent: ............ one conidition. There's been some rumors about a man with a scythe walking around, he seems suspicous. Hades: When you find him, if he's in any way a threat to the underworld, eliminate him. Riku: We accept. *even more time pass by and the man is found* Aqua: Who are you? Identify yourself! ???: Keyblades, I see. This should be intersting. Ventus: Who are you? ???: The father of all gods. Player: Kronos! Kronos: I recongize you, Warrior of Light? So, you live again. Come, show me your power! *The party charges at Kronos* *The party defeats Kronos* Kronos: I shall show the true power of the Titans! *an aura surronds him* Terra: He multipled, there's 10 of him! Kronos: This may be Hades' domain,but as his father I can get more power then Hades does. Riku: Both of us will take on 2, after we eliminate them, we act on my signal. * *In the battle you take control of each characters seperatly. By the way, I forgot to mention that Riku's keyblade is Way to Dawn only it's blue.* *the party eliminates them, then Riku gives the signal* Riku: He's whole once more! Hit him with your stongest spell! Ventus: Tornado! Terra: Thunder! Aqua: Blizzard! Riku: Dark Aura! Player: Holy! Kronos:*as he fades* Defeated, by mortals..................... * Much later the party tells Hades of what just happend* Hades: So my father got reived, I see. I think the demons had to with it. So I'll let you all fight me,but wait until the tournement, I'll fight you there. Before you go, take this. *throws a datapad* Malificent: We know you're hunting them down, we're also trying to get rid of them. Unfortunatly, the only time we can get out of here is on tourements. When you find something out, contact us and we'll assit you as soon we can. Player: Thanks. *cutscene ends* (2 days later, the tourment is about to begin) Player: Malificent, why are you wearing that ring?. Malificent: Hades proposed to me yesterday. Ventus: That's disturbing. Hades: We don't know when,but there will be a wedding. Aqua: I don't want to see what their kid looks like. Phil: Your match begins now. Player: Got it. (4 rounds later, the boss battle for Round 5 is about to begin) Round 5: Cloud Player: Yes we I can finally fight an FF character! *more round later, it is now Round 10* Round 10: Hercules Hercules: Phil's told me about you- Player: Yeah, you're going to say something about true heros, I already am one. *more round later* Round 15: Shining Gundam Domon: I've heard that you stole my move and called it Shining Blade. You'll pay for that! Player: I can explain................THUNDER! *the gundam collapes down and the party wins. (The 20th Round has finally come) Round 20: The Party(the player chooses the team name) vs Hades, Malificent, Hydra, Cyclops, the Furies, and Nico(a character from Person Jackson and the Olmpyains, can't spell). Riku: Who did you even get permisson to get someone who doesn't even belong in this universe? Hades: Let's just say, Rick Riodan thought it was a very intersting..............*the camera shows Rick tied to a chair with tape over his mouth in his office for a few secounds* Phil: Begin! *After a long battle the party wins, and reicieved keyblade: Gladiator.* Player: Mirage Arena? What are we doing here? *demons appear, the party quickly defeats them* Technician: Thank goodness someone came here! Aqua: Who are you? I'm one of the technicians that keep Mirage Arena running. Apprently, the demons have been messing up everything. The battles malfuction, so we've had to close down for 4 days now. Please help us. Riku: How can we help? Technician: They've been corrupting the data, we need one of you to enter the system and eliminate the demons that are messing up everything. Ventus: One of us? Technician: We need 4 to help us take care of demons, and keep the system from shuting down, that's why one of you have to go. Player: I'll go. Technician: Just step over here, so we can send you inside. Go to core of the system and elminate the threat. *The Player is sent to the data world* (The Player eliminates demons that are messing with the system, and finally reaches the core, seeing a demon boss* Player:*get out his/her keyblade* Bloody demons, why won't you die! *The demon is defeated, and the Player is taken out of the data world* Technician: There's only demons left in the arena itself, your friends have already gone to locations. I need you come over here. *The Player defeats all the demons in 5 of rounds of battles* Technician: Thank you all for restoring the Arena. Terra: No problem. Next world, Wonderland. Ventus: Since we're here, does that mean we have to to help Alice because she's getting accused? Riku: Yeah, pretty much. *they to the court* Queen: You sentenced to death for destroying all of the chruches in wonderland! Alice: You said it happend last night,but I got here this morning. You can't accuse me of anything! Player: Stop! Queen: Why are you interupting me? Aqua: Demons have been destroying the churches, and she couldn't have destroyed the churches all in 1 night. Queen: My decision is final cards, off with their heads! *the party dispatches of the cards and escape with Alice* Alice: Thank you. Terra: Your welcome. Player: Have you seen any demons around here? Well, I have seen men in black and red armor walking around. Aqua: Do any of them look different? Alice: No. Ventus: So they just might be high ranked demons, not like the higher ranks the that masked guy was from. Riku: Get out of here while you can, it's to dangerous for you here. *Alice leaves* Terra: So we're going to get rid of the demons, and leave right? Aqua: Yeah. *the party finds the demons, defeats them, and leaves* (Sorry I was planning on making this longer) They land in the world, Azeroth. Riku: This is where the first keyblade wielder once lived, and the first acedemy was here. Although, all academies around the universe have been abondoned. (a guard apporches them) Police: You are under arrest for being a keyblade wielder! Everyone: WHAT?! Why?! Police: Keyblade wielders caused the keyblade wars, it's been a law since them. Give up, or we'll have to take you by force! Player: How about C. Beat you up! *the Player beats him up , and the party goes to an abondonded house. Ventus: I can't believe this. Riku:*on his laptop* It says here that for being a keyblade wielder, it's a $10,000 bounty. For resisting arrest, it's an added #50,000. For tresspassing,it's $450,000. So we have a bounty of $465,000 dollars. Terra: Now we have the whole world after us! Aqua*looks at laptop* We're even on the most wanted list now. Player: Let's just avoid everyone here, and get to the abondoned Keyblade Academy to get information on the demons. Ventus: How can we do that? They are also demons everywhere! Riku: Luckily, I brought black cloacks. I was also able to make a keychain. *the party puts the organization cloacks on, and equp the keyblade: Zero One* (30 minutes after defeating demons, they finally make it to the library at the academy) *the party gathers data pads and sends them to Hades and Malificent to look at* Player:*looks at a computer* This feels familair. *he's about to experience a flash back until BOOM* Black Demon: So your the key bearers that killed Aym. Not bad. To bad for all you, I'm going to kill all. I won't allow you to learn anything about us. (Lightning comes from the ground and knocks the party out) Black Demon: Perfect, I only have to set kill you all with a spell. *The Player starts getting up* Black Demon: What the? Player: I......won't.......let you..........HURT MY FRIENDS! *a ghostly figure of Galen Septim appears above him* Black Demon: It can't be! *The Player makes BD fade into nothingness and takes his data pad, then sends it to Hades* (32 minutes later, the whole party wakes up) Riku: My laptop, Hades is giving us a message! Hades: I've learned about the enemies, they have six members, you've already defeated 2 of them. The humonid demons don't count as members, they are simply just puppets. I'm going to continue investigating. (the party leaves the world right after) (They land in Radiant Garden) Player: What the? Demons AND heartless? Riku: Why are the heartless deciding to return now? *the party defeats the enemies, and looks at what's happening below* Riku: Is that? Player: It can't be? It's................Sora? With donald and Goofy here? *they observe what happens* Terra: We crossed into another demension and time travled? Ventus: And they haven't even defeated Xemnas yet. If they see us, it could create a paradox! Player: It looks like, I have to go alone. I'll contact you all when I need help. Aqua: Got it. ???(the demon from Beast's castle): Well, it seems you've made it this far. Impressive, I must commend you. You defeated 2 of our members without using full power. Player: What are intending on doing? Demon: Let's say we're going to................KILL SORA. Player:! ???: From killing him, we can turn him into a demon to make our plan succeed. *leaves* Player: Looks like I'll have to watch over Sora until the battle for Hollow Baston is over. *after defeating many heartless and demons, he/she goes to the Chamber of Response as Sora and co. go into Space Paranoids* Player: So this is Aqua's armor and keyblade from this demension* *The armor gets together and wields Aqua's keyblade* Player: What the? Aqua Seniment: Light....who are you? Ven? No........ you're not Ven! What have you done with Ventus!? *the Player defeats the seniment* Player: What's this? A portal? *enters and sees a village around him* Citizen: You have to help us! There's a murderer on the loose! Player: Calm down, tell me everything. Citizen: It was a man,.....in a suit, and he killed everyone in the bar. Player: I'll help getting the murderer, just go home, and I'll take care of this. Citizen: Thank you. *The Player investigates and notices that the people were struck by what seem to be steel claws. Police: please get out of here, this is a crime seen. Player: Right. *sees the citizen from earlier being dragged by the police* Player: What's going on? Police: This man was the only one alive in the bar, which makes him the killer. Player: Nonsense! Police: If you want to defend him, go to the judge and ask him if you can defend him. *the Player does just that, and is told that the trail will begin when he was the evidence to have him released* Player: Exuse me, have you seen anyone or anything if metal claws for a weapon. Hunter: I'm afraid not, it might be in the forest go there. *the player gets 3 pieces of evidence, 1. claws, 2. blood, 3, DNA sample.* (The trail begins) Judge: We will begin the session for the murder of many citizens in the bar, the defendent's defender will speak. Player: I have evidence*shows it, and a demon with metal claws appear* I knew it! It was a demon after all! *defeats demon* Judge: So, Henry is found, NOT GUILTY. Henry: Thank you so much. Player: You're welcome. *exists and gets back to Radaint Garden* That was a wierd experience. So Sora must be going to help Squall right about now. (The scene goes to where it's) Sora: We'll help! Aeirth: Behind you! *Sora defeats the nobodies then demons arrive* Sora: What are these things? *Player comes* Player: We'll fight them together. *they defeat the demons* Squall: The king's in the bailey. Sora: Who are you. Player: Someone that's come to help, move. ???: Now I shall kill you Sora! *the player blocks* Who are you? You haven't told me your name! ???: Shadow. Shadow: It's time we've fought. *they fight in an intense battle, the player knocks him to the floor, destroying the helmet and showing the face* (the rest of the part comes running) Ventus: We thought you might need some help! Riku: Is that.... Player and Riku: Chris? Aqua and Terra: Who is he? Riku: He was one of our best friends on the island. Player: He moved from the islands 4 years ago. He was always studying books. Riku: That may have lead him to devil worship, causing him to be what he is right now. Shadow: It's true,but you still can't defeat me! Player: Just watch! Riku: I'll fight him alone. You toke me out of the darkness, and now I'll take Chris away from the darkness as well. *Shadow and Riku fight in a hard locked battle with thier Master 2 stage forms, in the end, Riku wins* Player: It looks like we got rid of him. Terra: We spotted the leader of the demons. Player: Where? Aqua: In the higher tower where Sora fight on the sides of the buildings in KH1. Riku: Ventus and I will get rid of the demons, you go with Terra and Aqua to fight him. Player: Got it. *The party makes it there* Player: Bloody demons. Aqua: it's him. ???:......... Terra: We have to get through these! *Terra makes swings on the demons and blocks an attack, Aqua uses lightning, then the Player swings with his keyblade while running and charging at the leader as he takes his hood off his helemt* CLING! *they clash blades, and start fighting, they are evenly matched in the fightning* ???: That was impressive,but we haven't used our full power yet. Player: Why are you destroying churches? ???: Why? It is so we can find the lost Paradise where our lord is. Our lord will then, use his full power to destroy the universe! Shadow(redeemed as Chris now): Aku! *charges at Aku* You will not revive the Devil! *Aku blocks and sends Chris towards the wall* Aku: Even after turning into a demon, you can't even defeat me. Mwahahaha! *2 of the other demons appear next him* ???: It's time for us to leave. ???2: Our lord calls for us. Aku: Listen well keyblade wielder. The remanents are not to be underestimated, we stronger then you may think. I know very well that you reincarnate. You can't do anything while being complete and having lost yourself once before. We shall meet again, be ready for our next battle. *they leave* Player: Chris are you okay? Chris: Yeah, I'm fine. I can't say the same for my humanity. I may never be a human again. Riku: You're still Chris right, that's all you need we know. Player: What did he mean "losing myself", "being incomplete". Terra: No idea. Aqua: That's not important right now, we still need to defeat the demons. Ventus: Chris' robe is glowing! *his robe reveals himself as the Counsalur Legacy* Ventus: It's the 6th Legacy! All 6 lost legacies have been gathered! *a light glows from their keyblades and projects Sliver once again* Sliver: If you are hearing this recording, then you have completed the 1st part, very good. Now, for the last part of your misson...... You must restore the 6 Sages to the universe, alone. Everyone: What? Sliver: This may be shocking to you dragon legacy,but only you are allowed to restore us and, bring you all together was the only thing that allows you to do this. I wish you good luck on your final task given from me* Ventus: That can wait for now, first we have to deal with the demons and the Devil! Everyone else: Right! *later that night on the gummi ship the player dreams that he's going to Destiny Islands on the gummi just like on the first LQ* (The ship crashes and the player is knocked out. The Player's heart gets out and he turns into a heartless, the Warrior of Light's ghost comes out and places the heart back in him, restoring him to normal. WOL: Those no good pieces of rubbish, I knew they would attepting on this. *disappears*) (The dream shows someone resembaling the Player waking up from the ground. The world looks like an ancient city. Person: Where am I? Who am I? *a woman dressed in white walks toward him/her* You're now another you, if you have questions. I will give your awnsers..... Come with me. *spells out his/her name, Nazo no Otoko* Nazo: Nazo no Otako. ???: That is your new name, follow me. *the dream ends*) *the player wakes up* Player: So that's what he means! That can also wait, something tells me I'll meet him/her soon. It's early in the morning and the Player sees everyone making breakfeast. Ventus:..........the message was made before the 6 Sages died, how could he have known they would be dead? Riku: He must have known that they wouldn't be alive by the time you found got the first message. Player: Shouldn't we be at the next world now? Aqua: It's taking longer than usual because we're getting out of that universe, going in the between universes, then getting back to ours. Terra: This trip is going just to be another 2 days. Player: I'll see if Hades got any information. *transmits the computer's signal to Hades* Hades: We just identified the last members that appeared at Aku's side. Their names are Sinister and Viper. Player: Unusual names for demons. Can you find the Paradise? Malificent: It's going to be extremly difficult, the Devil must be hiding it's location. Player: Thanks. *transmits to Jack* Player: Has Valkara been giving you a hard time? What hppend to that disguise? Jack: I had it in the wash,but while I was walking around and Valkara has been stalking me since. I'm still stuck with the relationship she forced me in. The worse part is, *shows the ring on his finger* she also forced me into engaging her! I'm going to have to marry her! That is horrible! Player: To bad there isn't anything I can do. She probably hasn't placed an enchantment to prevent divorce, try to do that. Jack: Thanks, sorry I can't be much help right now. Player: Just call when you can. Jack: Bye *transmition ends* *Aqua hits Chris' head with her keyblade* Chris: What was that for? Aqua: Stop trying to eat the engine! Chris: What's the point of it being a Gummi Ship if I can't eat it! Riku: The breakfeast is done. (later that day the Player was playing video games until Void's Shadow appeared) Player: Void's Shadow! Void's Shadow: Just call me Void. Player: Void, what are you doing here? Void: As a redeemed sprit, I can travel freely. Anyway, I saw your dream. Player: How could I have turned into a heartless? Void: I have no idea, you only have light in your heart, so I don't have any idea. The woman who toke your nobody under her wing............. Player: Do you know her? Void: She looks familair, I just can't think of her name or who she is. What I do know is that your nobody was born in one of home worlds from one of your previous lives. She probably just located him. Anyhow, I don't think he's any danger. I'll tell you when you have to see him. Player: Thanks. (Two days passed and they reached Beast's Castle) Beast: How goes your fight with the demons. Player: We've elimated half of the Six main demons. So that just leaves 3. Beast: Well done. So have you found out thier motives? *The Player explains* Beast: Devil, huh? Well good luck fighting him. Ventus: Thanks. Chris: Is there anything going on here. Beast: Nothing really. Terra:Huh?..................! Aqua: What's wrong. Riku: Darkness..............I can sense it around us. *demons and heartless appear and start causes destruction. Player: What the? *they defeat the enemies* Beast:*sees Belle being captured by a heartless* Belle! Aqua: They ran into a dungen! Player: It looks like were going into a dungen level. Riku: I hope it's not like Legend of Zelda. *after countless encounters against enemies, they make it to the bottom where Belle is held. Terra: Is that...... Chris: A ghost king? Ghost King: If you dare take this maiden frome me, I will have your head! Ventus: What do you want with her? Ghost King: Well her soul of course, once I have her soul, her nobody will turn into a spirit and become my Ghost Queen! Beast: I won't let you take Belle away from me! *after like...........3 minutes they win the battle* Player: It came from the ghost, what is it? Riku: It's a Crystal with the demon emblem. Beast: That crystal might be useful for locating the Paradise: Player: Thanks, hope you have good days following. *world comepleted* Techician: You've returned! There hasn't been any trouble in Mirage Arena. You can fight as many battles as you like. Party: Thanks. *the party starts fight for many hours until the techician comes to them* Technician: There's a thief! He toke our dics that had new data. Player: How many cases do we have to solve? Ventus: Let's just do it. *the party fights endless enemies and finds the thief. They kill the demon thief, and fight on alot demons in Mirage Arena* Riku: Another short visit huh? Aqua: Well we needed the break anyway. Techician: Thank you once again. (Sorry for the short world story) *The ship lands in Olympus Colluesem* Ventus: I wonder if Hades and Malificent got any information on the demons. *they go to Hades fortress in the underworld and seen in a different attire* Terra: What exactly are you doing? Hades: Getting ready for my wedding tomarrow. Party:........... Player: We're trying to save the universe, again................and you're just having a wedding right now! What are you thinking?! *Hades ignores what the Player just said* Aqua: Let me get this straight, you and Malificent have been dating for a year, and now you're getting married with her? Hades: Pretty much. Chris: What can you expect? He's a god, they rush love. Riku: Look who's talking. Player: When you met Kairi on the islands, you asked her to be your wife, and a secound didn'y even pass! *Terra, Aqua, and Ven laugh* Chris*his checks go red* You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that! Riku: We even have it recorded on our phones. *they show the rest of the party and the laughing goes on once more* Hades: That's enough talk about Chris's epic fail on getting a girlfriend for now. Chris: Hey! Hades: Anyway, I need you six to recover one of the materials that required to find the location of the Paradise. Riku: What is it. Hades: This may sound most odd,but it's.......the blood of a god. Aqua: ,but gods don't bleed. Hades: Hercules was the Zeus. The son of the King of Gods' blood,Hercules, is just as useful as what would be my "blood" Chris: We just can't make him bleed. Hades: That is why the other day, I sent random creatures monster after him in the middle nowhere until he shed a drop of blood. Now I simply need you to recover it. Ventus: No problem. (1 day later after fighting so many monster and so many other things that are going, they recover the blood and give it to Hades right before the wedding) Hades: I'll make this into an orb so you can use this to find the Paradise. *makes the blood turn into a gold orb* Terra: Your help is appreciated. Hades: I want you to stay here for the whole day and be at the wedding, all 6 of you will be honered guests. Player: Why is that? Hades: Trying to destroy you was how I got romanticly involved with Malificent. Player:............................Okay then. *Everyone starts partying before the Priest gets the the cerimony started* Player: We even recorded how many girlfriends Chris was dumped by. Riku: We even have pictures of him worshipping pictures of girls in his room. Ven, Terra, Aqua: *laugh* Chris:Why must this happen?! Player: There was only 1 succesful girlfriend he had. She turned out to be a sea serpant that was cursed to take human form. Riku: She left him when she turned back to normal. Chris: She didn't have to leave! I don't mind having sea serpent children. Riku: She probably didn't want children with a gold fish of a father. Chris: Just because my skin was colored gold with artifical gils when I went swimming, that doesn't make me a goldfish! Riku: I also got this tape from yesterday morning "(on the gummi ship) Chris: Aqua! Aqua: What is it? Chris: I want you! Aqua:*distracted* You said something? Chris: What the heck! Come here! Aqua: I have to get to somewhere right now. *slams the door and hits Chris's face* Chris: Ouch! She didn't even hear me! Come back, I have rings for us" Aqua:...........................He actually said that? I didn't hear him. Sorry Chris, I don't want to see anyone right now. Chris: Darn it! I always fail no matter what I do! Jack: Hi! Player: What are you doing here? Jack: Since Valkara is Malificent's sister, she told me to come with her to see the wedding. Player: When is your wedding with Valkara anyway? You were going to break the spell by divorcing her right? Jack: Yeah,but it's not until December. So I'm still stuck with her. Priest: The wedding ceremony will now commence! (After the Priest goes for a long time talking, it gets towards the end) Priest: Will you Hades, take Malificent as your wife? Hades: I do. *Priest repeats to Malificent* Malificent: I do. Priest: By the order of uh..............Hades you may now be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride uh............... in that bathroom, noone wants to see it. *it ends and the party still goes on* Player: We really need to leave for the next world. Terra: Yeah, Hades said that one more item was sufficent for finding the location of the Paradise. *They enter Azeroth. Ventus: I hate having a bounty on my head. Aqua:*sees a man in a red robe walking into the mountains* He looks like a demon, we should follow him. *After 5 min. they see him enter an underground passage. Terra: How are we going to enter in there without giving ourselves out? Chris: I have spare demon robes, we should put them on. *they put on the robes and enter* Demon: Hurry up, the leader is going to give a speech. It's of most importance. *They go to where the demons gather* Aku: Brothers and sisters, I have something I must tell you all. I will now enter the Paradise so that the Devil may walk the worlds once more, then conquer the whole universe. *demons cheer* Aku:*opens a portal* I shall return *enters*. Player: No you don't! *goes after Aku and enters* (The Portal closes) *The 2 higher class demons appear. * Yokai: Well it looks like we have intruders. Dusk:*uses a spell that takes off the party's demon robes* Well if isn't the lost legacies. Kill them now! (Chris and Aqua fight Yokai, as Terra and Riku fight Dusk, and Ventus fights the other demons) (The party wins the battle) Ventus: I wonder how he's doing. Riku: He'll be alright, he's the reincarnation of the Warrior of Light after all. (meanwhile in the Paradise) Player: Aku, this ends now! Aku: So we meet again. Well if you really want to fight me, you'll have to get out of this valley alive. *summons a demon that looks like Twlight Thorn, but is red and black* *the Player defeats it and continues on* ( After fighting many enemies, he gets out) Aku: Well done, as a reward I'll tell something about this place. This isn't the Paradise of the Devil it's of the Divine Entities. Player: Entites? Why did you come here instead of where the Devil is? Aku: You'd really think I would let you into the devil's paradise? The entites are of our existence there is Light, Darkness,Devil, Memory, Soul, and Life. Darkness is the strongest entity. Player:! I defeated Darkness a year ago! and the mother souls, was much stronger. How can this be! Aku: Every time an entity is defeated, the others gain power. Enough talk, let's fight to the death! (After a long battle, the Player wins while in his/her Light Form Stage 1) Aku: I must commend you, I never thought that I would lose to a child. I have something the Warrior of Light left my ancestor. Player:! Aku: It was meant for his reincarnation, you. The message is this: Regain your memoriesof your past lives, the truth lies in the past. It was my fate to fall, and I can know rest in peace. *After he disappears, a demon tray appears and the Player grabs it.* Player: The last item needed to enter the paradise. *the Gumiship comes* Aqua: Come on, hope in! Chris: We have to go to the paradise! *(In the Gumi Ship they use the item's to locate Devil's Paradise) Player: Ventus? Ventus: Yeah? Oh right......... Since I was in charge of gathering you all to get the message, thus making the leader, I give my order to End it all here! (The Party goes to the paradise) (After many battles against demons, they reach "Hell's Gate" Riku: Devil is behind this door, there's no turning back. Terra: *uses the keyblade to open the door,but fails* What? Chris: To open gates made by the Devil and demons, the demon/devil crest is needed. Luckily, all demons have one. *his hand glows with demon symbol and the door begins to speak* Hell Gate: To pass by me, you must defeat this demon. *summons a demon, and the fight goes on for 5 minutes until they win* Hell's Gate: You may pass. (The Party enters) Devil: I never thought you would have defeated all of my demons, nor would I ever see all 6 of the lost legacies gathered.If you haven't noticed, all of the churches in the universe are destroyed. Player: Darn it, we forgot about them. Why is that?! Devil: Since you are connected, your loss of memory from your pass lives makes you forget about it. You will ask, "Why just the churches?" It's simple, I made you forget! Party:! Devil: I can't just make you forget your memories, it isn't within my power, if I made you forget something such as the churches, I would be granted more power! You can't defeat me! *the party draws their keyblades* Ventus: We'll show you the power of the 6 Lost Legacies! *The party is able to defeat the first 3 forms. Once Devil enters form 4, they start taking a beating* Terra: Critical Impact! *the Devil reflects it and knocks Terra back* Determined to protect your friends, yet you cannot protect yourself. Aqua: MegaFiraga! Devil:*dodges and chokes Aqua* Most skilled keyblade warrior at using magic of your time, but you still can't defeat me. *lets her down* *Ventus and Chris combine their Absolute Zero,but the Devil punches them both, sending them towards a wall* Ventus, hmmm even with the Legendary Dragon Master form I can still easily defeat you. Chris, known as Shadow at service. Your a traitor your kind and are low enough to help humans. Player: Light! *uses Holy,but it gets reflected back at him and hits the floor* Most intersting, yes the reincarnation of the Warrior of Light. Many of your past lives have been intersting indeed. You will never know how it is to how parents since everytime you're born, they die somehow! Player:*getting up* Everyone! I know how to beat him! Think of our hearts connecting and we'll make a power that's enough to beat him! Party: Right! *the party's eyes start glowing Player's white, Ventus' gold, Riku's blue, Aqua's purple, Terra's black, Chris's red* Devil: What is this power?! * the party defeats Devil* Devil: *smiles* Hmmm. No wonder the mother of souls and Darkness lost. That boy, there's something more him then simply reincanting. Something tells me that his lifetime will be much more different from the others, much more different. *vanishes* Player: He was......... smiling? Ventus: He finally defeated him! *After 1 week, everything went back to normal. Ventus has now left on a quest to furfill his last misson from Sliver. As for our hero, he/she will has alot going on. (Brightfull plains is now shown) Master Xesthan: You're leaving already? Player: Yeah, I have to recover my memories to find out what misson I was given from my previous life. He died before he could even before he could start the misson. *above them* Galen Septim: Finally he's on that path. If was able to tell Cade, maybe things would have been different. Void: It's a shame the dead cannot talk to living,but I'm not allowed to tell him about anything the deceased leave for the living. At least I can talk to the living since I'm a spirit from the Keyblade War. Master Xesthan: Good luck Apprentice, if only your parents could see you now, now one has been able to accomplish what you have in all of history. Player: Thanks. *draws keyblade, and starts leaving on his Keyblade Rider* Player: I will......recover my memories! *after credits* THE END Thanks for reading! Anticapte the sequel, LQ4! Category:Stories